Light or Dark a Lucy and Loki Story
by Loveable Bear Says XOXO
Summary: Lucy goes 2 a secret life that she had before Fairy Tail that none of them know about, but soon leaves to head back to the arms of the Lion Stellar Spirit who stole her heart away. Will Lucy head back to the light or stay in the dark to protect her friend
1. Lucy's Past Lover! A New Her is Born

Lucy gazed at the sun as it set behind the mountains. She was on her way to meet with an old friend of hers, one of whom he never wanted to see again but had no choice. Memories of her old days as a dark-mage filled her head and the seventeen year old shook it in attempt to rid them from her mind.

"We are here miss."

She gazed at the black castle and shook with fear. She got out of the carriage and was led by the driver up the steps and inside once there she was led down several corridors until they stopped at a room. _His_ room.

"He will see you now miss."

She nodded before entering and her heart instantly froze. He was just like she remembered. That silky silver hair that framed his face and amethyst coloured eyes that held only hate and evil.

"Hello, Raven." She cringed when her old name slipped through his perfect lips.

"Hello, Marcus."

He stood and strode towards her and her breathing became shallow when he stopped in front of her. Her eyes widened when he stroked her cheek lovingly, almost like he _cared for_ her. 'That's crazy…I know he only lusts for me and nothing more.'

"I missed you."

She only gulped before she hardened her gaze, "What do you want?"

He chuckled and she shivered, "_You_ my dear."

She stepped back so she was pressed against the door and his hands slid to either side of her head.

"I'm _over you_ and everything _we_ ever _had_."

He smirked, "Really?"

She gasped when his mouth found her neck. He began to suck and nibble on the skin and her breathing became ragged as she pulled him closer. Pressing herself against him she exposed more of the skin. 'No…this is wrong…I-I'm over him…'

His hands slid under her sweater and up her stomach, stopping just under her bra covered breasts before he pulled away. He gazed at her; her brown eyes were hazy and her cheeks were flushed as she tried to catch her breath. His smirk only grew when he saw the lust that adorned her hazed eyes; he knew she'd never be able to forget him and what he gave her. She was like putty in his hands and he was going to mold her again, this time only better than before.

He stepped back from her and she shook from the loss of warmth. He had her.

"So Raven, will you join us again? I know you've missed the power and besides if you don't I might find ways to torture your friends that even you can't imagine the pain they'll be in."

She choked back a sob and nodded her head. 'I'm sorry, everyone.'

He held her hand in his own before pulling her towards the light of the moon that flooded in from the open window. Once the light covered her body he ripped her sweater off of her and saw that the mark was intact. In between her breasts was the picture of a raven and a rose. She always had it covered and when it wasn't she used magic to hide it from her friends.

"Bear with me love, this'll hurt more than last time."

She shut her eyes as he placed his thumb on her mark before muttering words of an old and forgotten language. A bright red light emerged from her mark and began to cover her body, pain spread like fire through her veins and she bit her lip to keep from screaming.

Once the light covered her and began to seep into her skin though she screamed. Collapsing to her knees, tears streamed from her eyes before the light vanished. The pain slowly ebbed away and the tears and cries of pain stopped.

"Do you need help to stand, love?"

She shook her head before standing she opened her eyes and gazed at the man ahead of her before turning her attention to the mirror. She walked over with long strides and stopped in front of it. Her once brown eyes were a crimson colour; a colour of death, and her hair now reached her butt and was black with random red and violet streaks running through it. Her body was pretty much the same as before only much paler and piercings adorned her face. She had two lip rings and an eyebrow piercing to match. She also had three earrings on one ear and eight on the other.

Marcus strode over to her and wrapped his arms around her nude waist. She purred before leaning her head against his shoulder.

"We should find you some clothes and then you can go and greet the others."

She smirked before following him out of his room and down the hall to her old room. He unlocked the door before opening it and following her in.

"There are clothes in the closet, when you're done come outside and I'll take you to the common room."

She nodded before opening the closet doors and glancing at each cloth. She grabbed some random hangers before walking to the bathroom and changing. She looked in the mirror and smiled in satisfaction.

She was wearing a black tube top that exposed most of her stomach and showed her belly ring. She also had several necklaces on and white bandages on her arms. Her legs were covered in tight black jeans that had several chains on them as well as her whip. Her feet were adorned with tight leather boots.

She walked outside and grabbed Marcus's hand before being lead down and to another room. Eyes of all colours fell on her as a girl of fifteen or so with red hair that had black and violet streaks embraced her.

"Sister!!!"

She smiled before embracing the younger girl lightly, "Hello, Falcon."

The girl smiled a large grin as she held onto Lucy or as she was called Raven for dear life. Falcon had black eyes instead of red and her hair was the same except for the main colour. Her outfit was a red spandex dress that went to her knees with slits that exposed her legs and stomach and boots much like Lucy's were on her feet. She also had red bindings on her right arm.

"I thought I heard you screaming, did it hurt Rave?"

She smiled, "Not as bad as you will when I get my hands on you Sara."

The other woman Lucy's age laughed before turning her attention to Marcus, "Tell me, brother, what is your purpose of bringing her back?"

Marcus smiled before pulling Lucy to him, "To do what we originally planned. To take the council over."

Sara nodded and shook her head as snow white hair fell in front of her lilac coloured eyes. She had the exact same outfit on as Lucy except it was grey and she had on a matching jacket instead of bandages.

After a few hours of catching up with numerous people Marcus and Lucy headed to his room. Once there he crashed his lips on hers in a forceful kiss and backed her up until they reached the bed. He pushed her onto it before removing his black silk top and her own.

That night neither of them got any sleep as they began to memorize the other's body over again.

Lucy sat on the roof with her sister in-between her legs. Falcon was asleep and when she was there was no way to wake her up.

She gazed at the morning sky and sighed, she hadn't been able to sleep for the past three nights and it had almost been a month since she was turned again. 'Taking over the council is everything he's ever dreamed of, I can't let my selfishness get in the way…'

"What selfishness?"

"Sara…!"

The snow-haired teen smiled and sat down beside Lucy, "Rave…you know what needs to be done."

Lucy sighed and nodded before feeling a prick on her mark, "Marcus wants me, can you keep and eye on her?"

"Of course."

Lucy smiled before standing up and summoning magic into her hands before disappearing out of sight.

Sara sighed as she cradled Falcon in her arms. 'Why did you return Raven…I know it wasn't out of love…so why did you throw away everything you gained for him?'

When Lucy had first stumbled upon the castle it had been merely by chance. Her clothes were tattered and tears covered her face. Sara had been so concerned that she had taken her inside without Marcus's permission. When Marcus had seen Lucy he had agreed to let her stay, to the surprise of Sara and the others. After a few weeks of being there Lucy had shown a great understanding of Dark Magic and Marcus was instantly taken with her.

Of course her situation with her mom dying made her more easily corrupted and she soon began to listen and talk to Marcus more than she had before. Soon Sara noticed a change in her and that's when Marcus gave her the mark.

'You deserve the light; you left because you missed it… so you should go back. I know that your heart yearns for that ice mage there.' Sara never voiced her opinions to Lucy or Marcus for it might be the end of her if she did.

Marcus's head was placed on Lucy's lap as she stroked his hair softly. She hummed a song as she felt his muscles begin to relax and his thoughts drift to a place where they could be happy.

Although a smile was on her face, she was not happy. She still held onto the memories that she had from Fairy Tail and wished dearly that she could return to them… especially Loki. Oh, how she missed the perverted, loving, and handsome lion stellar spirit.

"Raven…"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

She stopped and looked down at Marcus who's eyes held no lie, "I love you too, Marcus."

She easily lied and she knew that he believed her. She watched as he finally drifted off to sleep and then she stood. Walking towards the closet she changed into a silver silk dress and tied her hair up before grabbing a new pair of shoes and a shawl and heading out of the room.

She walked down the hall in silence and undetected as she headed to the front of the castle. She grabbed the handle and stepped outside before walking down the steep steps and stopped at the bottom only looking back to mouth a goodbye to her sisters and to Sara, her only true family.


	2. Return to an Old Home and a Tender Kiss

Natsu sat at the counter of the bar in Fairy Tail, his spirits were dimmed and his usual happy mood was diminished.

"Hey Natsu."

"Oh, hey Gray."

Gray sat down beside his friend and cast him a worried glance. Although Gray hid his feelings he missed Lucy very much.

"It's been over a month…"

"I know, but I still don't know why she-"

Natsu stopped his sentence and looked at the door when he noticed the dark aura that suddenly entered the room. He turned to the door and looked at a cloaked figure and by the shape of the body it was a girl.

"Who are you?" Gray asked, trying to let his calmness spread to the rest of the members of Fairy Tail as they glanced wearily at the stranger.

"My name is of no importance; all I need is to speak with your master."

"You'll do NO such thing!" Yelled Loki, who had appeared beside Natsu.

"SILENCE!"

Lucy kept her hood over her face but turned to look at the old geezer as he appeared on a rail his eyes were calculating, "Thank you. Now what is it you wish to speak with me about?"

"Apologizing…" The figure lifted her delicate and smooth looking hands to her hood and let it fall, her black hair framed her face and her crimson colored eyes gazed mysteriously at every individual in the room.

"…for leaving you."

Erza took a step forwards and stopped when she noticed a mark on her hand, it seemed like an outline to a symbol. Upon looking at it further it was the outline of the Fairy Tail symbol!

She grabbed the girl's hand and shock covered her face before her eyes melted into tears, "Lucy!"

She engulfed the girl who smiled and wrapped her arms around Erza, tears falling from her own eyes. The rest of the Fairy Tail members looked at the scene in shock as the two girls cried in the embrace of one another.

Erza broke apart, "What happened to you? You look absolutely-"

"Dark? Depressing? Evil?"

"-I was gonna say sexy but those work too."

Lucy smiled slightly before turning to look at Natsu, Gray, and Happy. Their faces were covered in shock and confusion and Natsu looked like he was going to pass out.

"…T-There's no way _you're_ Lucy."

Lucy gazed sadly at the talking cat whose words had stung her before looking at Natsu who also had the same look in his eyes.

"Natsu! You idiot!"

"Erza. Its fine, I doubted that any of you would even recognize me, but apparently I was wrong. Only you do. It's no big deal; I'm kind of used to it by now." Her voice was still light was an undertone of sadness was there.

'Well… at least somebody recognizes me…' She thought as she turned to look at Fairy Tail's master. His eyes were calculating…again… and then suddenly they lightened up.

"Well, Erza it seems that you are right." He muttered as he leapt down and appeared in front of Lucy.

"Although, I would love to know why you look so…so..."

"So…darkish?"

"Yes."

"Fine, I'll explain it to you to seen as how everybody else looks like a bunch of idiots the way they are staring at us."

Erza smiled and chuckled lightly and Marikov nodded his head and the three walked up the stairs and to his room. Four hours had gone by and no one had even heard a noise come from upstairs. Natsu, Gray, Happy, and Loki still doubted that this girl was Lucy.

"First of all, Lucy would never ever look like that in a million years and for another her skin is too pale to be Lucy's!"

"Aye."

"Well its-" Gray stopped and turned around and his eyes widened. Marikov was standing with Erza and beside Erza was that girl. Marikov looked slightly upset but nodded when she and Erza asked him something.

"Gray?"

"She's out."

They, as in everybody in Fairy Tail, watched as she and Erza headed for her bag that was resting on the ground beside her cloak which Erza had brought down a little while ago. She grabbed it and opened the top and grabbed an item from it; an old piece of paper.

Marikov walked over, "Is this it?"

"Yes, but I doubt it will work, _his _magic is stronger than it was before…" Her eyes held sadness as she talked and Erza placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Marikov unfolded the paper and read the script over and gave a frustrated sigh, "I'll try but you may have to convince him to change you back."

The girl gave a brief nod and bit her lip as Marikov placed the same finger as Marcus had on the mark between her breasts. The words that past through his mouth were unknown to any member of Fairy Tail and suddenly from the mark a red light appeared through her skin and spread over her body, tears slipped from the girl's eyes and finally a scream of absolute pain ripped through her throat.

Happy winced at noise and Natsu held onto him as he watched with terror as the light began to release its hold on her skin. And then…

Her hair began to become shorter and the streaks and the dark black color were replaced with blonde and the piercings vaporized from her body. Her skin became a much richer color. And then as fast as it had happened, the light disappeared and on the ground was Lucy.

Just about every member of Fairy Tail watched in utter shock and in silence as she stood. She winced and Erza placed a hand on her shoulder to help her steady herself.

"L-Lucy…?"

Her eyes opened and she closed them again, shuddering as the pain grew heavier. 'Damn… I-I can't…feel my… … …body.' As those final thought crossed through her mind her world went black.

Loki sat beside Lucy as she slept, her face was covered in sweat and her breathing was heavy. 'She's exhausted.' He smiled softly and brushed her bangs from out of her face.

He turned to leave the room to get her a new facecloth for her forehead when a soft noise caught his attention.

"Nhnn… L-Loki?"

He turned and ran to the bed and helped her sit up. He smiled and a one matching it came from her face.

"I'm here Lucy."

She smiled again, "H-How long have I been out?"

"Two days…"

She looked at Loki and noticed his exhausted face she smiled sympathetically and lifted a hand to his face; placing it on his cheek, "You didn't leave my side, did you?"

He shook his head and the tiredness on his face began to show. She giggled softly and blushed when she felt his head on her shoulder. She brushed the bangs out of his face like he had to her and kissed his forehead softly.

"Sweet dreams, my Leo."


End file.
